Mirror
by Magical Prince Utena
Summary: The Light side lost the war and Ginny is trapped in Voldemort's lair.   Darkish, rated M for a reason.


**Sadly I own nothing. Everything belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling.  
><strong>

**Okay, so I kept this in my head for a while now. And I hope that you'll enjoy.**

**It's rated M for a reason and it's kind of dark so if you don't like these kind of stuff, go somewhere else and don't flame.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Mirror**_

She felt fear rise in her as she watched a tall, handsome man smirk at her across the room. Ginny Weasley recognized him and not only that, she knew him well. Her first encounter with him was when she was only eleven years old, in her first year of Hogwarts, five years ago. He didn't change a lot from then, although he looked like he was in his mid to late twenties and his hair was longer. Oh, and his eyes. They changed a lot. As long as Ginny remembers they were charcoal black, but now they were red and even more soulless.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort, started approaching her, and she started going backwards until she hit the wall with her back. He smiled at her.

"Oh, Ginny, my sweet Ginny, were you anxious to see me again?", he purred.

She did not reply, but he did not care so he continued talking.

"You see, my dear Ginevra, I'm back to my old, charming self. Do you like me?", he asked.

She did not reply again.

"Now that I'm immortal and have defeated Harry Potter, I can do whatever I want.", he continued.

"Where is Harry?", Ginny felt words coming out from her mouth.

"Oh, dear Ginny, Harry is dead."

She gasped and felt a tear stream down her cheek.

"I wish you could see me killing him, Ginevra. It was spectacular."

"You killed him…"

"Of course I did, did you think I'll ask him to join me? Of course not. But don't worry, Ginny, I'll take a good care of you."

"Why don't you just kill me and get over with it?"

"Oh, no, no, Ginny. I won't kill you…yet."

He grabbed her wrist and pushed her onto the bed. She let out a little yelp when he climbed on top of her. Ginny tried pushing him off, but he was too strong.

"Tom, please stop, please.", she started begging him, but he started ripping her dress at the sound of his real name.

"Don't call me like that, you know that I don't like that worthless name.", he said and violently ripped the skirt of her dress revealing her tights.

"Please stop.", she tried pleading again.

He lowered himself and licked her ear.

"Have you ever been with a man, Ginevra?", he teased her and she pushed even harder at his shoulders.

"Answer me.", he said when she didn't give a response.

"No, but Harry…"

"Harry is a boy, Ginevra, not a man."

Ginny found a little bit more strength and pushed him enough from her so that she could run for the door, but before she could even reach them, his arms came around her and she felt his body behind her. He lowered his head and buried it into her hair.

"You can't run away from me, Ginny.", he said.

"Rape me then, like you intended.", she said, her voice broke half way trough.

"I'm not going to rape you, Ginny, but if you ever try to run away from me again, I will become much, much rougher."

With these words he released her and left the room. Ginny couldn't help, but to break down and cry.

Ginny spent her time in a dim bedroom. House elfs visited her when she needed a bath, or feeding, or clothes changing. She didn't see Tom for, what it seemed to her, days. Ginny felt relieved by that fact and wished for it stayed like that.

One day she was visited by another human and a human whom she thought will never see. It was Draco Malfoy. He didn't seem like himself. Ginny remembered him from her days at Hogwarts. He was always arrogant and full of himself, but now he looked like he aged ten years and Ginny knew that working for Voldemort drains life.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here? I don't think you should be visiting me.", she said.

"I can help you.", he said.

"What? Help me? How?"

"I'll help you escape."

"Why do you care about me in times like this?"

"I don't, don't misunderstand, I just want to redeem myself."

"Well, I don't need your help."

"What? Don't you want to be free?"

"I do, but I can't do that as long as _he_ is alive."

"Don't worry, I'll help you."

"No, I don't want your help."

"C'mon."

Malfoy grabbed her wrist and started pulling her towards the door.

"No, Malfoy, he'll know, he'll know!", she shouted at him.

"He'll know what?", they heard a familiar voice at the door.

When Malfoy saw Voldemort at the door, he immediately released Ginny's wrist. Fear spread across his face. Voldemort approached them and smirked.

"Escaping, are we?", he teasingly said, his eyes slightly glowing in the dim room.

"My Lord, you must…", Malfoy started.

"Shut up and get out.", Voldemort hissed at him.

"Yes, my Lord.", Malfoy bowed and quickly exited the room.

Voldemort turned to Ginny and stopped smirking, his face becoming a cold mask. He touched her cheek and she backed off a little.

"Are you afraid?", he asked.

"Yes.", she replied.

"Good. I want to sleep with you and you better not try to run away from me this time."

"All right.", she nodded.

He took her hand and led her to the bed. She felt nothing as he did so. He kissed her and again she felt nothing. He led her hands to undress him, to touch him, she felt nothing. He started undressing her, she felt nothing. He picked the sheets up and placed her in bed and then he climbed on top of her, she felt nothing. He separated her knees and settled between her legs, she felt nothing. He kissed her again and then went inside of her, she felt nothing. He buried his face into her neck as he accelerated his pace and started to breathe heavily, she felt nothing. He came, she felt nothing.

Voldemort rolled from her to lay beside her and then he placed his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Don't hurt him.", Ginny managed to say.

"Who?"

"Malfoy."

"Do you care about him?"

"Not much, but anyways, don't hurt him."

"I don't like seeing my toy thinking about someone else."

"Don't tell me you're jealous."

"I'm not. But I'll tell you, that if I see him near you again I will kill him."

He then grabbed her shoulder and pushed her onto her back and he climbed on top of her.

"I'm ready for another go.", he said and grinned widely.

Ginny felt sick and threw up. House elf, who was taking care of her, cleaned up the mess and gave her some fresh clothes. She asked the elf to call a doctor for her because she kept being sick. But instead of a doctor came Narcissa Malfoy.

"This elf told me that you are feeling sick.", Narcissa said looking at her from above.

"Yes, I feel terrible."

"I see, for how long?"

"I don't know, but it must have been days."

"I must ask you a personal question."

"Okay."

"Have you had a sexual intercourse with you-know-who?"

Ginny felt embarrassed and a little blush came up her pale face. She just nodded.

"Well, then, I'm afraid that you are pregnant with his child.", Narcissa coldly said.

Ginny gasped from surprise and stood up. She didn't want to believe that she's pregnant with _his _child and she felt sick again.

"You need to tell him, do you wish me to summon him for you?", Narcissa asked her.

"Yes.", Ginny said and sat down again.

Narcissa left her and Ginny expected for him to come. She wanted to die on the spot. She didn't want his child and yet she had a feeling that he'll make her keep that child.

Doors flung open and Voldemort stepped in. His trademark smirk plastered on his face as usually.

"Why did you want to see me, Ginny?", he asked her while slowly approaching her.

"I need to tell you something.", she said and stood up.

"Really? And what do you need to tell me?", he seemed amused.

"I'm pregnant."

His smirk disappeared, but only for few moments because he started laughing afterwards.

"It's not funny!", Ginny shouted at him.

"No, Ginny, it's perfect.", he said.

"I don't want this child."

"I don't care about what you want, so you're keeping the kid."

"But…"

"I always wanted a heir."

"But you don't need one, you are immortal, so please…"

"True, true, but still, I want to torture you a bit, so you'll keep it."

"You are the worst."

"I know, dear Ginevra."

He turned and left her.

Several months later, Ginny was giving birth to Voldemort's child. She struggled hard as she tried to push the baby out. Ginny gripped the sheets of the bed hard as she finally pushed the baby out.

"Oh, it's a girl.", a healer of St. Mungo said and cleaned the baby with one swing of his wand.

The healer wrapped the baby and gave it to Ginny. Ginny looked down on the baby and it looked at her with charcoal black eyes and Ginny instantly knew who she is going to look like.

Voldemort wasn't around, she didn't expect him to be.

After she gave birth to his child, Voldemort lost his interest in her, but kept her alive to take care of the baby. And so, Ginny spent her days in the dim bedroom with her daughter.

She gave her the most ordinary name that she could think of which was Mary. As soon as she grew hair, Mary reminded Ginny of Tom, but she couldn't bring herself to hate her like she hated him, after all, it was her child too.

And so, she tried to give her all love she had because she didn't wanted for Mary to turn up like her father.

Years passed and Mary grew. Once, when Mary was five, Voldemort visited them, but Mary didn't see him as she fell asleep in Ginny's lap while she sat in an armchair.

"So you finally showed up?", Ginny said.

"Yeah, I wanted to see the little one, what's her name anyways?", he asked while looking at the black haired girl who was fast asleep.

"Mary."

"Couldn't you give her any other name?"

"No."

"Every second woman is called Mary."

"I don't care."

"I see that you are still mad that I stopped visiting you."

"I'm not mad because of that, I'm mad at you because you don't spend any time with your daughter and that you don't let her out. Her immunity system is very weak because there is no light in this room."

"Well, I always knew that I would be a dreadful father."

He couldn't help, but notice how much the little girl looked like him. She was like him when he was five years old just that she has longer hair and wears a dress.

He sighed and left them.

By the time that Mary turned ten, Ginny's health got worse and she was obliged to spend her time in bed.

And when Mary turned eleven, Ginny gave her last breaths.

Mary was kneeling beside the bed and holding her mother's cold hand and softly crying when Voldemort came into the room with a whole group of people following him.

"She died.", he said without any emotion while looking at Ginny's unmoving body, "What a shame."

His attention then turned to the sobbing girl. He approached her and she looked at him, not knowing that he is her father. And she looked a lot like him. He offered her his hand.

"Come. There is nothing left for you here.", he said and she took his hand and stood up.

Voldemort led her out of the room and she looked back at her mother's body for the last time.

Mary was constantly looking at the tall man who's hand she was holding and who led her trough the corridors.

"Who are you?", she finally spoke.

"I am Lord Voldemort.", he said without even looking at her.

"That can't be your real name, right?"

"No, sadly, it's not my real name."

"What is your real name?"

"Tom."

"Tom seems much nicer than Voldemort. I will call you like that."

"Do what ever you like."

"I'm Mary. Did you know my mother?"

"Yes."

"Were you friends?"

"Something like that."

They finally reached their destination which was another, much brighter bedroom.

"This is your new room, Mary.", Voldemort said and released her hand.

He turned to leave her, but then he heard her voice.

"Will you come back, Tom?", she asked him.

"You will come to have dinner with me later.", he said, "So you'll see me then."

"Okay."

Mary slowly started to grow up and Voldemort couldn't help but see himself in her as she looked like his female version. And she knew that he was very attached to him since she spent her time with him usually. And what was most important, he knew that she loved him dearly. But she still didn't know that he was her father.

When she turned sixteen, the same age when her mother gave birth to her, Voldemort led her to his room, denying in his head that he is her father.

"Tom, why are we here?", she asked him while still holding his hand tight.

"I'm going to make you a woman.", he said and pushed her onto the bed.

She was like his mirror and he couldn't help but feel different about her. She wasn't like Ginny even though he must admit that sometimes she acted like her.

But now, Mary was his forever.

His sinful acts weren't passing unnoticed as one person started making a plan. It was Draco Malfoy. He still wanted to redeem himself and to avenge Ginny for whom he had feelings since Hogwarts.

He knew that Mary probably wasn't given a proper sex education and that she is unaware of what is happening to her. And, she also didn't know that she was having sex with her own father.

Malfoy waited for her to be alone and when that finally happened, he pulled her to the side telling her that he wants to talk to her.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, miss, and I have something very important to tell you.", Malfoy started.

"Really? What is it?", she said.

"You…um… what do you do with Master in his bedroom?"

"Well, he makes me a woman."

"I see, but, you know, that isn't right."

"And why isn't it right?"

"Because he is your father."

Her eyes widened from shock. Even though she was uneducated about sex, she knew from her mother's stories that you aren't supposed to kiss your relatives.

"That…that can't be true.", she said.

"But it is, why don't you ask him yourself."

"Fine, I will."

She rushed to her father immediately who was in his bedroom, waiting for her. Mary couldn't help but be afraid of the truth.

"Ah, Mary, there you are.", he said and approached her.

"Are you my father?", she blurted out.

"Ah, Mary, my sweet Mary.", he caressed her cheek, "Well, I suppose you deserve to know the truth."

"So, is it true?"

"I'm afraid that it is."

She felt pain in her chest and she started crying. Mary felt sick and wanted to vomit so she instead of that, she started running.

"Mary!", she could hear her father calling her.

She ran and ran until she found herself in the kitchen and then as she saw a knife, she knew what to do. Mary took the knife.

She waited until it was night and then she went to her father's bedroom. Mary wasn't surprised when she didn't find him there. She didn't need him anyways.

She looked out the window at the moon and tears came down her face. She pointed the knife at her chest and at that moment Voldemort came in. He froze when he saw her there.

"Mary, what are you doing?", he asked her and approached her.

She just looked at him as tears rolled down her cheeks. Voldemort saw something red in her eyes.

"Drop the knife, Mary.", he said.

At his words she plunged the knife deep into her chests and blood started pouring from her chest and mouth. She fell to the floor. Voldemort rushed to her and kneeled beside her, picking her up.

While she choked in her own blood, she stared deeply into his eyes.

"No, Mary, you killed me…You killed me, Mary!", he yelled at her as she died in his arms.

Finally she gave in to her wounds and died.

Voldemort watched her face in disbelief. She was like his mirror. She represented him. She was his porcelain yin.

And now she was dead.

_**THE END**_

**Rate and review. **

**XOXO**


End file.
